The IEEE 802.11 standards for WLAN communications has long been known to operate at various frequencies including the 5 GHz spectrum. At this spectrum, over the years the concept of Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), Multi-input Multi-output (MIMO) communications, and use of wider channel bandwidths have been introduced. The concept of wider channel bandwidths has evolved from transmission over a 20 MHz bandwidth on legacy products to a recently added 80 MHz and 160 MHz bandwidth transmission. The increase of bandwidth was inspired by the possibility of an increase in throughput.